Seven Stages
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Jericho Witwicky, older brother to Sam Witwicky and son to Ron and Judy Witwicky, has been MIA for a year, finally he was found. Can he recover from the torture he's been through, and can anybody help him......IronhideOC
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Chapter 1 **

Freedom, I was free all I had to do was find the strength to get up. My muscles spasmed as I lifted myself up, a groan fell from my lips. I could feel the skin on my back tear again, something steady slipped down my back, and down the back of my bare thighs. I wanted to get out of here, to somewhere that felt remotely safe, and this left me to wonder if anywhere would be safe. A deep fear crept up my throat. I knew what they were doing, my captures. They were sending me out to the desert, with a sense of freedom only to die due to dehydration. They were sadists, they all where. But I had to show them that I would survive the brunt of Mother Nature's anger, to have the sense of freedom I craved, to show them that I wasn't totally broken just cracked. But could I? Did I have that kind of strength? I used to think I did, but I'm not so sure anymore, I'm not sure about anything anymore.

I could hear them, they were all around me, watching my struggles with there amused eyes, and devilish smirks, they were my demons. They were the ones who put me through pain I could barely handle, and somehow I'm still here. I looked towards the open door, with my light lavender eyes I stared sadly. I couldn't get up, I couldn't reach for what I wanted so badly, I could feel the dry sob tear past my sore vocals, it was nothing but a desperate gasp. My eyes stung. I could here them, mocking me, making me hope. I could see one of them; they were standing by the door bowing with his hand pointed outward towards the desert. The evil in his eyes made me shudder. I remember him; he brought pain that cut to the very depths of my soul. I would forever remember what he had done to me, how humiliated he made me feel when I arched into his body and screaming bloody murder. I would forever remember his fingers roughly take me, making my skin crawl. This one would haunt my dreams, for eternity.

"Awe, look men, he can't get up"

I shook my head, I didn't want to hear what they said, and I didn't want to feel so low, that I was worth nothing. I knew I was worth something, I knew I was. I knew. I couldn't believe anything that fell from there foul mouths.

"Poor broken American, can't even fight for his freedom, he's useless to his country"

I could here the sneer in there voices as they spoke, there foreign tongue wasn't hard to understand, I've been around it for months to understand what they are saying. I wasn't useless to my country and I wasn't broken, I wanted to believe it. I desperately wanted too, but somewhere inside me I could feel something breaking, something falling apart. Where they right? Was I useless? There was a humourless chuckle, I shivered.

"He's not useless in all things boys, he's one good fuck!"

I hated that word. Fuck. The brunt of my humiliation stemmed from that word, it's vile in all sense. My head touched the smouldering sand on the bottom of the hut. I could feel it, the flame of humiliation creeping up burning brighter. I heard something soft drop to the side of my head, I titled it slightly to get a better look, it was my badge. My eyes raked over it, reading all the details.

_Jericho Witwicky_

_Captain of the _

_First Encounter Assault Recon_

My eyes landed on the picture, he was a strong looking young man, his lavender eyes showed a burning spirit beneath those windows. What happened to the young man? My eyes caught my reflection on a shinny piece of metal that was covered in a light coat of dust, I saw a man I didn't recognize, long dark brown hair was lank and coated in blood, and dead lavender eyes stared back at me. I knew it was me, had I really fallen that far, was I really broken, dead inside. I squinted there was something hiding behind those windows, what was it, was there some life left in me. Then why was I not trying, why was I giving up. I clenched my hands, the cuts on my knuckles stung. I could here them, they were still laughing. My jaw tightened. Was I really down, or was I thinking up excuses so I wouldn't have to let fellow soldiers see me like this after I made it back? Deep inside I knew it was the latter, I didn't know what they would think and I was scared of that. I didn't know what my parents, or little brother would think. I wanted to see them again, I missed them so much. I missed my father and mothers weird relationship, and I missed my little brother's antics. I wondered if he had gotten that car. I was missing so much out of there lives. I wanted to go home; I could feel something burn deep within my soul. It was growing brighter, hotter. I looked towards the door, I wanted to go home.

I lifted myself up, swaying, my gaze was dizzy. They all stopped laughing, finally they all stopped laughing. My hand closed around my badge. I was determined to leave.

"Well, so the little yank has some spark in him, boys I don't think we broke him completely. Mother nature will finish him off"

No she wouldn't, I wouldn't let here. I stepped forward, I was ready to collapse, my body felt like dead weight.

"Or maybe not, looks like he's going to off himself"

No I wasn't, I caught myself. I can do this, I whispered this encouraging myself forward to freedom, to home. I stepped through the door, the sand was hot against the soles of my feet, the sun caressed my skin burning it, drying it out. They were watching me, waiting for when I would collapse. I wouldn't, I won't let myself. I walked forward; my feet dragged kicking up clouds of sand. I could feel them watching me. I could just here them, I was almost out of hearing range.

"Should we kill him?"

"No, the desert will"

They were wrong, they had to be wrong, I wanted to go home, and nothing was going to stop me, not even Mother Nature herself. I would fight her tooth and nail, if I had the strength for a fight. I knew I didn't have the strength, but I knew I had the will to continue, I just hope it held out till I found some type of civilization.

---

I didn't know how long I had been walking, it felt like hours, and it probably was, I had encounter no one, there was a few dried up weed but that was it. I was tiring, I didn't know how long I would last, maybe they were right, maybe Mother Nature would kill me. Maybe my wish to go home, wasn't strong enough, the fire burning in me was dying I could feel it. I was losing my fight. I would never see my family again; I would never know the joy of living. Instead I would die with the last memories of my torture by those bastards. I would die with the last touch from that son of a bitch; I would die with that last memory of my back being torn to shreds by a barbed whip. These are the memories that would die with me. My knees slammed against the sand, and my arms hung limply at my side. I looked towards the sky, the sun was so bright, I could feel its anger. I've lost. I fell forward, my torso slammed into the heated sand. I was going numb, the sand felt like a heated caress. The sun was frying my brain. My eyes were so heavy, but I heard something, it sounded like a car, I could feel it vibrating through the ground. I must have been dreaming, because there was no way there was a car way out here. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. I saw the car wheels, it wasn't a dream, my eyes closed, then slowly drifted open again, I saw many combat boots, my eyes drifted closed, they were too heavy to keep open.

I could hear the sand being disturbed. Someone touched my naked shoulder, my muscled tensed. I could here a strong voice, but I couldn't hear what it was saying, I was so tired. Slowly I could feel my mind shutting down. I was slipping into unconsciousness, and I couldn't fight it. I wanted it so bad, and I let it consume me.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion & Injury

**Chapter 2**

"Can you here me Witwicky?" came the detached voice, who was that? Could I here them barely, I tried to speak, but I couldn't move anything. I could barely lift a finger, I was so tired. There was a dull ach in my joints. Something was pumping in my system, making the pain dissipate, I wondered if it was vicodine or morphine, or maybe it was rohipnole, god I hoped not, I didn't want to feel anymore vulnerable then I did in this second. There was a sharp sting in my cheek before it disappeared. Someone hit me, who the hell was hitting me. I cracked my eye open, what is that its so bright, what is that? It disappeared, I saw dark skin, and black as midnight hair. Oh god it was him, I tensed, I could faintly feel my body shake.

"Shh, calm down sir, you're alright"

The voice was soothing, it was clearer, and it was clearly not a mans. I squinted up at the face above me, long lashes, dark flowing hair, thin face, dark fair skin. I wanted to slap myself how could I have mixed this women up with that man, they looked nothing alike. I gave a shuddering breath, but I didn't relax to here touch, I was uncomfortable, this made me realize something, would I be like this with everyone, scared that if they touched me they would hurt me? I didn't want that.

"Do you know were you are?"

I shook my head, like hell I knew where I was, I could barely see as it was. I wondered if my eyes would get better. I could feel the sun against my skin, it was too hot. My back stung. I was tired again; hmm…sleep it sounded so good right now. There was a quick slap to my cheek.

"I need you to stay awake sir, were almost at base camp, and were the lead medic will have a go at you" she said. In this one moment I decided I disliked her very much. I grunt. At this one moment she was just like them, those jackals and that scared me, she wouldn't let me sleep, and they didn't let me sleep. Something was wrong with me, but what, I was mixing my demons up with someone who possibly saved me, oh god did they fuck up my mind that bad? What was wrong with me? At this time I was so lost to coherent thought I was growing panicky I knew I was, my heart beat raised a notch and my breathing went up a pitch. I could feel her cool fingers against my forehead brushing my hair out of my eyes. I jerked way from her touch. I didn't want to be touched. Not by her, them. I was confused, frustrated.

"Sir, I need you to calm down"

I knew I had to, I wasn't that stupid, but I couldn't. I was afraid, and I didn't know why, she wasn't one of them, I told myself this over and over again, but something just wasn't connecting. Then I felt it a light prick in my arm. I glanced down, a needle. There was needle in my arm. What was in it? I struggled away from her, I could barely move now, I felt lax, every muscle in my body felt like liquid. I eyes were growing heavier and heavier. I may have wanted to sleep to secs ago, but not anymore, I didn't know what this base camp was, or who this women was, and my mind wasn't helping any. All I saw was enemies, demons. My hearing was leaving me.

"I'm sorry"

She said, before all sound faded away. And my eyes were clamped shut, it felt like two tone weights were keeping them still. I could hear the vibration of sound, rumble in my throat. It was the last thing I fell into total darkness with nothing but my memories occupying my mind.

---

_I groaned as I came too, my left leg ached. I lifted my head and looked around, my team were scattered around the small room unconscious, small wounds stopped bleeding, and the more serious ones bleed freely still, they were looking really pale. There faces held a frown that should the pain they were in. I lowered my head towards the ground and sighed. _

_There were footsteps. My body froze; I tensed when the door behind me opened. I didn't move, maybe they would think I was still unconscious. I watched the sand as it moved with what little wind that drifted through the wood walls. Arabic came from behind me. What were they saying? My eyes widened as, my ears picked up the light groan to my left, oh no. I heard the frenzied talking, then the light laughter. _

"_What the…" whispered the voice of one of my best friends. I closed my eyes preying he wouldn't make a sound to alert who ever it is that held ups captive. I heard three sounds of shuffled feet, and the light thud against flesh. They were kicking us, checking to see who were conscious. I heard boots closed to me, I left myself relax and softened my breathing. A kick was landed to my side, I stifled a groan that wanted to break loose, my side ached badly, and I wondered if I had some fractured ribs because they didn't feel like they were broken. And agonized cry came from behind me. Harsh whisperings, I opened my eyes and I found myself staring into the eyes of my team-mate. I conveyed the message to stay silent through my eyes. I knew he understood. _

_I could feel them moving around me, there was a sound of dragging, then the sound of a door slamming. I turned my head slightly to see behind me, Jon was gone. I heard the low cry from beyond the room. A shiver ran down the base of my spine. I didn't want to imagine what these people were doing to him. I clenched my teeth, his cries resounded in my head, how had it come this far. It was a simple Humanitarian run, in and out, just like that. It was far beyond anything I could have predicted. I knew we had the chance of being shot at, I was prepared for that, but this I was far from ever being prepared. Half my team was out cold, there were only four to a group, two men and one girl, and me, there captain. My lavender eyes caught blue eyes, it was Ross who lay across from still a stone, his eyes were darker then normal, clouded with fear and doubt. His eyes screamed to me, what do we do? I didn't have an answer, my mind had shut down. A scream filled the air, it sounded so inhuman, borderline animalistic. My heart clencehed, in fear. My mind drifted to the man they held captive. I met him two years ago, he was an outgoing guy, he was a newly wed, had a little boy on the way. Something like this happening to him, was something I bet no one can see, but Lifes unfair like that, because it was happening. _

_I should have had an opened my to every situation out there! Dammit, this wouldn't have happened if I had. Anger, Guilt all of it was building, and all of it was at myself. I had to do something, anything. And I ran with the most idiotic plans to ever come from the depth of my mind, using a distraction. What was the distraction? It was myself. I slowly lifted myself up, I turned towards Ross, the only consious one at the moment, I gestured for silence, he nodded. I walked as silently as I could towards the wooden door, my leg dragged against the sand that lay scattered on the stone. I could feel Ross eyes against my back, confusing. I could understand, I couldn't communicate my plan, he'd just have to watch. I reached for the rope that was supposed to be the door handle, I cringed as the door gave the most tiniest groan, it was covered by Jon's blood curddiling screams. My eyes widened, and my stomach churned, beyond that door was hell. Jon's breathing was heavy, he was tied to the back wall, his legs, back, thighs all of it, was shredded, all that torn skin was barely hanging on. Behind him were three, middled aged Iraqi's (a/n: sorry if this offends anyone) one was holding a barbed whip. The other, alcohol. the other man stood to the side watching patiently. The with alcohol walked forward and dribbled it down Jon's torn back, Jon screamed. I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't. A heavy smell assualted my nose, whiskey. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and gathered all my courage. With a strong push I swung the door open, it banged on the side wall. I caught the eyes of the man who sat patiently, his eyes as dark as coal. Then I bolted for the wooden door, I noticed the minute I slammed the door open, I reached for it. I was tackled from behind, I slammed into the sandy ground, a grunt fell from my lips. The man above me, yelled to his comrads. He lifted me up like I was nothing, he had strength and I acknowledged that. _

_---_

The military jeep drove into the base, the young women kept a steady eye on the unconcious man. His whole body twitched, and a low groan fell from his chapped lips. The jeep came to a hault. She jumped out, and quickly gestured to two of the soldiers. Kathy Wilson, was a young female in her early thirties, she was a field medic, and at this moment she was in command.

"I need you to help me get him into the med tent" she said "and be careful with him, we can only imagine the pain he's in" the two younger soldiers nodded and grabbed each arm. The unconcious man breath hitched. She glared at them. "Can't you follow orders soldier, I said be careful with him" they had the decincy to lower their eyes to the ground. She huffed. Soldiers, never gentle to the wounded. Thats why she loved her job, being able to bring some measure of comfort to the wounded. With a critical eye she watched as they 'carefully' lowered him from back of the truck to the streture that another young man had layed down. There was a dull thud, she looked towards the ground. It was a wallet, earlier she had seen it in his grip, she picked it up and placed it in her pocket, she would find out who he was latter, right now he needed to be cooled down. She moved quickly with the soldiers following behind her.

"Place him there!" she gestured towards the cot in the far corner, as she walked towards the sink to wash the dust from her hands, she grabbed a pair of lattex gloves then grabbed a tap recorder to record all the injuries she found. The unconcious man shifted again, his lip twitched and his eyes rolled beneath his eyelids. She silently watched him, what was he seeing? He moved again. "I need you to strapp his arms and legs down" she said to the assiting medic, who had strolled over after the soldiers had placed him on the bed, said soldiers had already left. Kathy reached into her pocket and pulled out the wallet. Grabbing the tap recordered she placed it down next to her and pressed the record button. She began the diagnostic.

"I'm Kathy Wilson, the head medic at base camp in Qatar. While on a humanitarian misson we found a man lying in the sand, barely consious, he is a caucasian male and looks to be in his mid twenties and appears to be standing around six feet. His name is--" Kathy flipped open the wallet. "Jericho Witwicky, Captain of the F.E.A.R team that disappeared a year ago. " Kathy turned towards her assistant, he was a green horn in the field.

"I need you to call the pentagon, inform them we have found Jericho Witwicky, and for them to send a chopper ready for transport" she said. Her assitant nodded and rushed from the medic tent, Kathy turned back towards her patient, and continued.

" he was awake earlier, I checked for a concussion, he has none, he has been unconcious since I had to slip him a sedative for him to calm down. He is extremely dehydrated and malnurished. His exturnal wounds consist of bruises that seemed to be consentrated on his lower back, arms, thighs, and torso, shallow cuts littered his torso and extremidies, there is a large gash starting from his left shoulder to his right hip, it appears to have healed, not very well it will leave scaring, its slightly red which suggest a small infection" her paitent jerked when she ran a hand down the cut, her eyes narrowed. "It appears to be giving him discomfort." Her lattex gloves lifted up his hand and put slight pressure trying to see if anything was broken. "His hands are fine if not a little scratched up" her hands shifted to his wrist " His right wrist looks to be swollen with a light sprain" her arms traveled up his forearm and bicep to his shoulder " His right shoulder is dislocated, it will need to be set back in place" her hands moved from his shoulder to his neck " his neck seems to be a little swollen, but other then that fine" her hands skimmed over his face "he has no head injuries that are visiable. " she moved down his torso, she lightly pushed against the bruises "it seems he has a few cracked ribs, some appear to be out of place which suggest that they were at one time broken and were healed improperly, they will need to be broken agian and set into the correct place" she went downwards towards his hips "There appears to be no sign of internal bleeding, and his hips appear to be fine" she moved down his right thigh " there is a gun shot wound on his thigh, that appears to be a few days old, infection has set in. His genitals seems to show inflammation, there are visiual signs that he might have been rapped, he will need to be further examined to confirm" her hand moved down his thigh and leg, to his anckle. "His right leg is fine, and his ankle his broken" she moved around the table to his left leg. "His left leg and ankle appear to be fine, his thigh is bruised" she pressed her finger tips against it, his leg dried to move away, a heavy groan fell from the sedated man "It is giving him lots of discomfort" she moved to his hip "The left side of his hip is fine" she moved to his left arm, starting with the hand "Like the right hand, his left hand his fine except for some scraps" to his wrist " his left wrist is fine" to his forearm, she frowned "His left forearm is broken" to his shoulder " his left shoulder is fine."

Kathy's assitant ran into the room, breathless. He stopped short in front of her. Kathy waited patiently, but apperantly she wasn't patient enough.

"Well, what did they say?" she said.

"They said, they were sending a chopper as quickly as they can, it should arrive in sometime tomorrow morning" he huffed out. Kathy nodded her head, Kathy picked up the tape recorder and said.

"From my earlier once over when we found him, his back appeared to have been shredded, looks to have been done by a barbed whip, but I am unclear, his thighs have welt marks, looked to have been done by a belt or whip" Kathy turned the recorder off. She said and leaned back against the bed. She ran a hand through her short bronze hair, she turned her head to the side and stared at the man called Jericho. _So this is the man that disappeared 12 months prier. _she thought _What happened to the rest of his team? _she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3: Relief

**Chapter 3**

It was in the middle of the night, when the Witwicky's were awakened from the doorbell.

Ron Witwicky released his wife, and rolled over to look at the alarm clock. 3:00am. Judy sighed and hugged Ron from behind.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she whispered, her voice heavy with sleep. The distant sound of knocking drifted up the stairs. Ron yawned and slide out of bed.

"Someone's at the door" he said, rubbing his eyes, and putting his house coat on over his flannel pyjamas. Judy watched from her place on the bed, her eyes were drooping, but she got up and put on her house coat.

"Who would be at the door at this hour" she said covering a yawn with her delicate hand. She followed Ron down the hallway.

"No clue" he said flipping on the hall light, Sam poked his head out his door, yawned and glanced at his parents.

"Wha's goin on" he said. Judy smiled at her baby, her only baby left.

"I don't know sweet heart, why don't you go back to sleep" she cooed. Sam nodded and closed his bedroom door. He glanced at his dog, Mojo who just flipped over, farted, and twitched. He shook his head. He walked towards his window, and looked outside, he saw his guardian. Bumblebee. To think it has only been four months since the Autobots came to look for the all spark and three months since he got his car. And three months since Megatron was destroyed. He pushed his window open.

"Hey Bumblebee" he called. "You awake?" he asked. Bumblebee flashed his lights.

"Yes Sam" said Bumblebee his robotic voice static-ed over the cars radio.

"Do you know who's knocking on the door?" he questioned.

"no" he said, his robotic voice sounding tired.

"Thanks Bee…" Sam said. Bumblebee flashed his lights one more time before he went back into stasis. Who was here?

-----

Ron walked down the stairs, the knocking continued.

"Hang on I'm coming." he said, he opened the door and was greeted with men in black suits. The man in front of him opened his coat and grabbed his badge.

"Good Morning. Mr Witwicky" He said. Ron locked at the badge. He was a government official.

"Mr. Witwicky may I come in?" asked the man in the MIB suit, Ron nodded and held the door open wider.

"Can I ask why the government is knocking on our door at three in the morning" said Ron, The MIB man (aka. Government Military Secretary Hodges) gestured towards the Witwicky living room.

"I think you may need to sit down, for what I'm about to tell you" he said.

"Is it anything bad?" asked Judy as she tugged Ron towards the Love seat, the military men sat on the large couch, between them was a cherry oak coffee table.

"No Mrs. Witwicky, it isn't" he said.

---

Sam left his room, and stood at the top of the stairs. He watched as the men came in. What where they here for? They hadn't been here since the end of the world fiasco, and not since…Sam shook his head, he didn't want to remember the reason. It couldn't be true; because his brother was strong, and the government were wrong his brother was wrong.

----

"Yesterday around fourteen hundred, a humanitarian team were returning from there run, when they came across a young man unconscious at the side of the road." he began, Ron and Judy looked confused why were they telling them this?

"The man they found had been MIA for a year, the Field Medic had found a badge on his person." he continued. "It was Captain Jericho Witwicky of the First Encounter Assault Recon." Ron, Judy, and Sam held there breath it couldn't be.

The MIB man saw there reaction, they were not sure if he was telling the proof. It had been a year since the government informed them there eldest son had gone MIA on a mission gone awry, they never found him. Till now, and very much alive.

"Mr and Mrs Witwicky, your son has been found, and he is very much alive." he said. Judy was the first to crumble, tears welled in her green eyes, and a sob tore through her lips, she turned into her husband and sobbed into his shoulder. She was so relieved he was alive, for so long she had thought he was dead.

---

Sam was the second to crumble, he leaned his back against the wall next to the stairs, they found him, they actually found him, not dead but alive. He could feel his eyes burn with tears of relief and joy. His brother wasn't dead, he was right, he was alive. A watery laugh broke through the many sobs that shook his body. He knew his brother was strong.

---

Ron Witwicky was the only one who didn't crumble, he was relieved yes, but someone had to be the strong one at this moment, later, after these men left then he would cry for his son, that he was safe, and alive. Ron looked at the MIB man.

"When are they sending him home?" he asked.

"As we speak, a medical transport copter is being sent to Qatar to retrieve him; he will be transported to Mission City General." he said. He read the un-asked question in Ron's eyes. "Sometime tonight an agent with drop by to take you to see your son" he said. Ron nodded and hugged his wife closer to him, rubbing his up and down her back in a soothing manor. The MIB man nodded and stood. He reached out to shake Ron's hand. Ron gripped it, and then drew his hand away.

"We will be leaving now, and we give our condolences to the recovery of your son" he said "We'll show our own way out" he gestured to the two men flanking him, he left the living room, he looked up the stairs and saw Sam. Sam locked gazes with him, the MIB nodded his head, opened the door and left.

Sam walked down the stairs, and looked at his mother and father. He smiled; they would be a family again soon.

Ron finally let the relieved tears flow from his eyes, he noticed his son, and gestured towards him, calling him over. Sam walked over and kneeled before his parents. Ron and Judy wrapped an arm around there son, and they cried as a family relishing in the comfort each gave to each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Disconnected

**Chapter 4**

I noticed my ribs hurt, but not just that everything. I noticed I was lying on something cold and hard. Steel? Why would I be lying on steel? Shouldn't I be lying on sandy rock? Then it hit me, everything just hit me like a two tone bull dowser. The kidnapping, the murder of my team-mates, the torture, the freedom, the girl. Who was she? Then I noticed something in the air, it smelt like anthestetic, was I in a hospital? No it was too hot to be a hospital. I opened my eyes, and too dim to be a hospital. I shifted my head from side to side. It looked to be a medic tent, ten beds, and five on each side. I noted I was on the fourth bed on the left. I could here the sound of men outside laughing. It was dark. The tent flap was open and I could see the glow of fires as they dance and played on the sand. I turned my head to the right, there was a desk with a computer, and behind it sitting on the chair was a young women, the same young women from before. She was typing away. Beside her was a desk, and sitting at it was a young man, he was flipping through papers.

I pushed myself up, my arms shook from the effort, and a groan fell from my lips from the pain that was spreading through my body at a rapid pace. I felt something cool touch my shoulder and stomach, and the cool voice of a female.

"You shouldn't try to be sitting up" she said. I tried to move away from her touch, for some reason it made my skin crawl, just like that bastards touch. She widened her eyes as if she realized something and removed her hands.

"…Err sorry for touching you" her tone apologetic and light. I looked at her pretty teal eyes, they looked ashamed. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't make one surface, it felt more like a frown then anything else.

"No problem" I said, was it just me or did my voice sound hollow. I could see her wince from my tone. "Where am I?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes and I stared back.

"You're at Base camp in Qatar" she said. "We found you unconscious on the side of the road" she continued. Qatar huh? Was I that close to base camp all this time? It sure didn't feel like it. "You are aware that you have been missing for a year?" she stated.

"Really? That long?" I said, it had felt longer then a year. I looked away from her, looked at my hands, they were bandaged. I ran a quick check over myself, I was patched up, not well, but well enough I won't get any infection anytime soon, and my shoulder was in a sling, I reached up to rub it, it was irritating, I know infection had set into most of my wounds, but they were aggravated and sensitive.

"Did you patch me up?" I asked. She nodded, I could say I was almost relieved, she was a girl, and not a man. I frowned, shouldn't I be feeling something? Joy of being free? Or something of the like. Then why was I feeling nothing? I almost felt empty? I didn't understand, but I think deep down I know, I just don't want to acknowledge the truth.

"It's not a very good job, but there is only so much a medic can do in the desert. You'll be taken to an actual hospital." she said. I nodded. I coughed and drew in a breath. God that hurt. I rubbed against my ribs, I winced.

"Are your ribs aggravating you?" she asked. I nodded, she got up and got something, then came back, and she was holding a needle. What is that?

"This is morphine to take the pain away" she said, I nodded, she took my forearm. I jerked, I tried not too. "I know you don't like me touching you, from what you've been through but it won't be more then two secs" she said. I nodded and she gripped my arm again, I fought every muscle in me that screamed to take my arm back. I watched as the needle settled against my skin before she pushed it in, and I watched as the liquid in the clear needle enter into my blood stream. She drew the needle away and dabbed at the blood. She got up to throw away the used needle. I hugged my arm to my chest.

I could feel relief flooding my body, the aches were slowly diminishing. I sighed, that was so much better, no pain, something I hadn't felt in months. I yawned, I was growing tired again, medicine has always done that to me. I could barely feel anything now. My eyes were going blurry, everything blending together. I briefly closed my eyes, I could feel cool hands helping me down, I sluggishly opened my eyes and saw the women.

"You should get some sleep, the chopper will arrive in the morning to take you home." she said, I nodded, and obeyed. I couldn't help it, I was so tired, I didn't even notice she was touching me. I let my mind slowly drift away. But in doing so, I let my mind wander back to the torture I endured for the last year.

---

_The man behind me pulled my hands higher up my back, I clenched my teeth again. The man behind me spoke, his voice gruff and broken. He sounded like a boy going through puberty. I watched as his two friends. Nodded and pulled a gun from the top drawer of a desk no more then a step from them. There eyes were dark with amusement. And sinister smiles adorned there dark faces. And I watched horrified, as they sent a bullet flying through Jon's shoulder, his cries filled the little room. I struggled to get free, I cried out as a sharp pain traveled up my arms. I stopped moving. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk" was whispered against my ear, the bastards warm breath ghosting over my ear and neck. He spoke in Arabic, I didn't understand what he said, but I got the gist of it as he tugged on my arm. I cried out. I try to move, I get hurt. It was as simple as that. Another gun shot, and another cry of pain. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see this. A hand clenched against my face and turned my head, I was forced to open my eyes, I was staring into dark brown eyes. He spoke, I stood confused, the smell of his breath was foul and his teeth were yellow and crooked. This man must live in poverty. He forcefully turned my head back towards my team-mate, and friend, his friend was holding a 22 calibar against his head. He was looking at the man behind me. I could feel him speak, his breath ghosted across the back of my neck. The guy nodded and I watched as he pulled the trigger. _

_I stood frozen, as I watched Jon's body go limp in the bindings that were still holding him up, his head lolled towards his chest. Oh god, Jon. They killed Jon. And I knew in that instant none of us were safe._


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**Chapter 5**

Kathy was talking silently to the commander in charge of transporting Mr. Witwicky back home, when it started. It was just shifting, a little movement here and there, it wasn't anything to worry about, then there was small noises like groaning and whimpers, her brow crinkled, she wasn't sure if she should have woken him up. Then it turned for the worst, all those quite noises transformed into terrified screams. She jumped when it started.

"No!! STOP!!" cried Jericho in his sleep. Tears silently made tracks on his cheeks. Kathy rushed forward, the commander behind her. Kathy reached to touch him, and when her hand landed on his shoulder, he jerked away, and cried out again.

"Mr. Witwicky! Wake up it's just a dream. Mr. Witwicky!" he didn't respond, she almost cried when he cried out again, it was so heart wrenching. His face was twisted in pain, by the looks of it, by pain that ran deep. Have they broken a once strong, bold soldier? God, she hoped not. "Jericho!!" she yelled over his cries, and abruptly they stopped, scarred unfocused eyes gazed at her, they were still seeing something. He pushed himself away from her; he hit the floor with a grunt, and crawled away as fast as he could. He was disoriented. Kathy looked towards the commander to ask for help, but sighed. His face showed absolute confusion, he had no idea how to handle someone in such a condition.

She carefully watched Jericho crawl to the far corner of the tent. And huddle himself into a ball. The fetal position, he's scared, his brain doesn't know what to do, and he's protecting himself. She kneeled down a few ways from him.

"Jericho, your safe, wake up it's just a dream!" She said as she cupped her hands over her mouth to project the sound. "There is no one here that will hurt you" she continued to give reassurances; she sighed as he began to loosen his position. His eyes stared at her, in confusion, and she watched as the traces of fear left his lavender eyes.

-----

I looked around in confusion, why was I on the floor, I don't remember getting here. I just remember those bastards being here, torturing my team, and most of all torturing me. They were coming for me again, so then where were they? I focused in front of me, and I found myself staring into the blue eyes of the nice medical doctor. She was crouched, a small sad smile on her face. She held her hand out to me. I stared at it, warily. Since when had I become so afraid of anything that was human?

I didn't want to be afraid; I wanted to be me, the strong, confident soldier that held no fears except for losing his family and friends. But I have this feeling deep inside me, which just won't go away; I have no idea what it was. And I desperately wanted to know. It was suffocating.

"Come on Mr. Witwicky, let's get you back into the bed" she said, she still held her hand out before me. I got up without reaching for it. I didn't want her touch me. And I didn't want to touch her. But I nodded my head, and walked back towards the bed I was lying on before, my eyes were locked on the floor, I just found it more interesting then it should be. I ran my hand across my cheek. Had I been crying? I sat on the bed and pulled the rough blanket over my bruised legs. The grey material was fading, and it looked dirty. They needed to be replaced. I looked up as the bed sank, she was looking at me again, with her concerned gaze, I didn't want her to look at me, and I saw pity in those eyes. I looked behind her, there was a man standing there, he looked strong from his build, he was looking me up and down, he was seeing the thing I didn't want anyone to see. I gripped the blanket and tugged up to cover myself, and turned my eyes away. Why did I feel so ashamed? I had nothing to be ashamed for right? I sighed, my eyes felt warm. I realized they were tearing, I didn't know anything anymore.

"Mr. Witwicky, this is commander Diego. He will be supervising your return trip home" as she said this I looked up but I wasn't really looking at them, my gaze was focused behind them. I nodded and managed a tight smile. I just didn't have the energy to give a real one.

"We will be placing you under a medicated coma, until you reach the hospital. It's so you don't move, and aggravated the external and internal wounds you have" said Kathy, the man behind her said nothing, I nodded. I understood, but understanding and wanting to, are too different things. I didn't want to, I didn't want to remember, and I just wanted it all to go away. But I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that no matter how hard I wished it just wouldn't happen.

I never noticed Kathy nod towards the man, or know that he walked away and came back with a syringe and bottle, filled with some chemical. I flinched when her hand gripped my hand.

"I need you to hold him down" she said, my eyes widened, I watched fearfully as the towering man walked up beside my bed and placed his hands on me, I flinched and tried to move away. I couldn't his hold on me was too strong, I could feel my heart speed up, and my breathing come in fast. I was panicking.

"Shh, Shh, it's alright, he and I aren't going to hurt you captain. Where just going to put you to sleep for the journey home" she said softly, it raced over my nerves calming them a little but not much, they were twitchy, and I gave a small wince and whimper as she stuck the needle in my sore arm. They let me go, and I found myself staring at the ceiling again, the lights were so bright.

They were talking but I couldn't here them, everything was distorting; my body felt like it was going numb. I didn't know this stuff worked this fast. My vision was fading, the last I saw was several men standing over me before everything faded, and my world turned dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

**Chapter 6 **(memories in his medical induced coma)

_He watched as a sinister smile curled the Iraqi's lips as he gazed down at one of his team members. His fingers brushed the fabric that covered her breast, and a cold laugh fell from his lips as she pulled away whimpering. I stared unable to do anything; I couldn't reassure her that everything was going to be okay, not because I was gagged but because I knew it wasn't going to be okay. I couldn't help her; I was tied, dehydrated, and terribly hungry. I didn't have the strength to even get up. Her eyes bore into mine, the fear that flowed from them was overwhelming. I looked away unable to hold her gaze. I wanted to close off the sound of her cries and the sound of flesh on flesh, but I couldn't. Soon she too would be gone, just like the others; Ross and Jon._

_And soon Cassie would be gone too. Guilt filled him, he was like a bowl and the guilt like water, there was so much that it spilled over the rim. Dammit, it was a simple humanitarian mission, there and back. Nothing was supposed to happen. But in his line of duty, you had to accept that nothing ever went as planned. Tears burned behind his eyelids, a dull ache started behind his eyes from trying to hold them in. They fell one after another, as a pain filled scream rang through the small room. He flinched. _

_A rough baritone accompanied Cassie's screams, before a hand connected with his face. He snapped his eyes open and found him staring into the eyes of his personal demon. He smiled showing his cracked yellow teeth. His native tongue flowed from his mouth like a raging tidal wave. He couldn't understand a word that fell from his mouth and he watched as the man narrowed his eyes and scowled. His head swung to the left when he slapped him. A strong callused hand gripped his chin ruffling forcing his head to the right, and he found himself staring at the horrid scene before him. _

_One of those men handled her roughly and small fearful whimpers fell from her lips, she spoke softly begging for him to stop, all she received was a scowl, a cruel chuckle and a harsh slap to the face. He watched helplessly as the mans hand wandered further south. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. And he watched the horrendous scene. The sound of a belt unbuckling rang through his head, and his eyes unfocused. The scream she gave off when that man entered her was filled with anguish, it wrapped around him like a blanket. His stomach churned and he dry heaved on the sandy ground. There laughter rang through the air, overriding Cassie's screams. His eyes still locked on the scene, and he watched that monster ride her to completion, she lay motionless staring up at the wood ceiling, tears glistened her dirty cheeks. He could tell that her once strong will, was broken, shattered into a million pieces and would never be put back together again. A soldier defeated, is a dead soldier. _

_------------------_

_He tugged weakly at his bounds that held him tied to the wall, his shoulders were sore from being in one position for so long. His head lulled to the side, his gaze has been settled on his lap since he was in this room, because before him were his comrade's, all three of them, dead and decaying. Maggots wiggled from their eyes sockets, and flies flocked to them like they were shit or something. It was a degrading display. They deserved a better death, each of them should have grown old had a wife, had some kids, then die from old age, there lives were taken from them to soon. He had no idea how long he had been here, he had preyed for there safety while here, he had preyed his superiors were looking for them. And he knew that God was not here with him. In a place like this there was no place for religion, no place for hope, when you know in the end what is to happen to yourself. He knew he was going to die, he knew he would be in the same degrading display as his team. He was giving up and he knew it, he had no idea how much time passed, it felt like ages, but for all he knew it could have been days. _

_He flinched as the wooden door swung open and banged against the wall, the muffled footsteps came closer, and the sound of shifting sad followed. He eyed the leather thong slippers with a blank expression, the man who owned the feet glared down at him, he could the intensity of his eyes. His drawl crawled over his skin, sending waves of disgust through his system. Goosebumps danced across his flesh and an unpleasant shiver surfed down his spine. Disgust, he could feel his body quake with it, not just for the man before him, but also for himself. Disgust that he ever let this happen to either of them, disgust at himself that he couldn't stop it, Disgust at the man that dared to do this, disgust at the man who dared to soil their bodies in such a way, disgust at the man for his horrendous acts. And Disgust at himself, because he knew it was his fault. He was the captain, there leader, he wasn't alert enough, he wasn't strong enough, and he wondered why they ever followed his orders. He was undeserving of there trust in him, because he failed them. And that guilt weighed heavily on his heart, it was constricting. _

_A rough dark hand gripped his chin and the smell of dirt, grease, and something undistinguishable drifted up to his nose tingling the sensory system. He wanted to gag, it was unpleasant. His head was tilted upward forcefully, his neck cracked and a sweet pleasant warmth spread through him. The cold hard eyes of the man scrutinized him, disgust, pleasure, and amusement danced in his eyes like lost lovers united after a long period of separation. His eyes widened, this wasn't the first time this man had down this. _

_How many before him and his team, did this man brutalize, degrade, break, and kill? How many had he taken from grieving families, how many had he taken before they found there place in this cruel world, how many had he taken from ever experiencing love? How many had he taken away from experiencing there first crush? How many of them were children, barely adults? Did he kill below the age of adult hood, did he rape them, tear them from the inside out without remorse? Did he feel any ounce of guilt, and looking into this monsters eyes, he knew he didn't, he didn't feel a thing for his actions and would gladly repeat it over and over till there was no one let to harm. How many had actually lived only to be left hollow from this creature? How many of those survivors committed suicide from the lack of feeling coursing through there systems, from terrible nightmares of there experience. How many had he devoured, before he felt satisfied? Each question muddled his mind, and they shown through his eyes illuminating them. _

_The Iraqi's eyes lit with a strange light and something sinister levelled itself in his gaze, a smirk curled his thin chapped lips and a deep chuckle tumbled from his throat. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over his chilled flesh. His English was heavy. _

"_Many" he whispered his voice dripping with contained venom. This man was a poisonous snake, biting anything that moved in its proximity. He acknowledged that he was his new target. The dark hand brushed against the bridge of his nose, across his cheek and gripped tightly at his matted dirty hair, twisting his fingers around the strands and tugging sharply. His breath hitched before it was slowly released through clenched teeth. _

_**TBC……………………**_

_**A/N:**_ Well here's a chapter, FINALLY!! Sorry it took so long to update, but school and all, it being my last year, I actually have to have good grades!! Arg……new classes on Monday, NOOOO!!! Anyway it took me three days to get this down, hope its good and I'm sorry its not that long and your probably cursing me at this moment, but live with the length size. Please leave a review, and sorry if my earlier comment sounded rude, it wasn't meant to be. See Yha!

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

**Chapter 7**

The day had crawled by very slowly, the Witwicky's were antsy, soon Jericho would be home and they could be a family again. Sam on the other hand was worried; he knew it wouldn't be that simple, it just couldn't be. Jericho had to have come back a different person, he had been missing for a year and who knows what he's been through. But Sam promised himself, he would be there for him. Sam sighed burring his head in Bee's hologram body's shoulder.

His eyes were sore and red from crying. Bee had been there to comfort him when his parents had gotten down to work on seeing Jericho again. Bee's arms tightened around Sam.

"Alright now Sam?" the transformer asked. Sam nodded.

"Yha.." he whispered, removing himself from Bee's warm arms, he had felt this strange sense of safety there, maybe because he was a big twenty foot robot, he didn't know, and he didn't particularly care. "Man I feel like such a girl" he said whipping the tear tracks of his face.

"It's okay to cry Sam" he said "it's a normal human reaction to cry when they find out a loved one is coming home" Sam was amazed, Bee just sounded so grown up. Sam grinned at him.

"Thanks Bee, like I already didn't know that" he said sarcastically, "but that doesn't stop me from feeling like a girl" Bee's Holo grinned. Sam noted his brown eyes sparkled.

"Your right it was a Femmies reaction…which means either you're a girl or your gay!" he joked. Sam laughed and lightly punched Bee's shoulder. It still surprised him that he felt to real there sitting next to him, he even gave off heat.

"Shut-up Bee" he said sounding annoyed even though he was far from it. His mood changed and he found himself staring at his hands again.

"Bee..?" he said Bee placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked into his eyes; they seemed to plead with Bee's. "What if my brother isn't who he used to be?"

"Sam war changes a person, I mean look at you, your stronger then three months ago. I think your brother will be fine in time, not right away, he'll need help, I know he will. I knew someone once with the Sam MO as your brother. Just be there for him" he said. Yes, Bee knew someone, who had disappeared for a year held captive and tortured at the decepticon base. Ironhide became a changed Bot, bit he became stronger in his horrible experience. "Why don't you tell me about this brother of yours" he said grinning.

"His names Jericho, and he was the strongest person I ever knew" he started, and it seemed he couldn't stop; Sam spilled everything that crossed his mind about his brother. He remembered all the wonderful moments, and all the horrible moments. He told him the day his brother came out of the closet, Ron hadn't talked to him all week, but he eventually came around. With a bit of persuading from Sam and Judy of course. And before either of the two friends knew it hours had flown by.

Judy peered in through the door at her son and Bumblebee; yes Judy knew that Bee was an auto-bot. She smiled, they looked great together. She shook her head and giggled a little, she had to get the notion out of her head right away, her little Sammy was straight (well she didn't think so) and had a wonderful girlfriend. Mikeala. She was a fantastic girl, but she couldn't help but notice there was just something missing in there relationship, like a spark, and right now before her eyes she could see it between these two (she obviously didn't care Bee was a twenty foot robot from outer space).

"Sam…" she said interrupting the two. The two turned to her she grinned at them. "The officer Lennox his here to escort us to the hospital" she said. Sam's eyes lit up a bit, finally they could see his brother, but he was nervous, what kind of state would his brother be in? Sam silently gripped Bee's hand for comfort.

"Why don't you bring Bumblebee along" she suggested, yes she noticed her son was nervous, and was silently drawing strength from Bee. Sam nodded.

**TBC…………..**

**A/N: **_Okay here is another short chapter, sorry!! But look I think I added some fluff that doesn't nessicarilly means there together, but they will I can grantee you that my fellow readers…MUHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway I believe I plan to have Iron-hide in the next chapter (maybe not sure yet) but be hopeful!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review, until next time. See Yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	8. Chapter 8: News & Sight

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Lennox" said Sam as he walked down the stairs to his front foyer. His eyes shifted to the six foot bald muscular hologram of Ironhide. "Hey 'Hide" he said.

"Sam" Ironhide nodding in his direction. Bumblebee stood behind Sam his hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. Ironhide looked at Bumblebee smirked, snorted and turned to leave out the door.

"Well shall we go see, Jericho" said Lennox smiling. He turned to leave before a hand fell onto his shoulder stopping him. He turned and stared into the eyes of Judy.

"Did you know my son?" she said. Lennox nodded.

"Yha, I had the pleasure of working on a mission with him." he said. "He's very good at what he does" he finished turning back around and heading towards Ironhide, climbing into the passenger seat. Judy and Ron hopped into the back, while Sam climbed into the yellow Camero, Bee in the driver's seat. Ironhide rolled out, with Bumblebee right behind him.

_20 minutes Later, Mission City General_

Two black government vehicles were parked outside when they arrived. A man in a black suit walked up to Ron and Judy, glasses covered his eyes. He removed them and placed them in his pocket.

"Mr and Mrs Witwicky?" he asked. Ron and Judy nodded. "Please follow me" he said. As the others began to follow the government man turned around and held up his hand halting the others.

"I'm afraid you're not aloud through without clearance" he said. Lennox opened his mouth to protest, but shut his mouth quickly and huffed. Ron and Judy looked back at them.

"There with us, that's enough clearance" said Ron. The man looked hesitant a moment before he nodded. Sam smiled, Bee wouldn't have to stay outside, and he really wanted him to meet his brother. The others followed silently, inside of the hospital was bustling with life, there were a few government officials around the waiting area, and as the government man lead them through twisting halls deeper into the hospital, the sounds of people grieving and whispered prayers reached there ears. Hospitals were foreboding places, people died in here. Sam shivered; hospitals always gave him the willies. Bee looked at Sam, his eyes sparkled with concern.

Sam looked at Bee when he felt an arm fall across his shoulders. Bee squeezed his shoulder gently; Sam leaned into his touch seeking the comfort a small smile of gratitude played across his lips. Ironhide walked behind the group, his eyes watching everything, he smirked at Bee and Sam. Oh, he could see the attraction. It was so easy to see, he didn't know why everyone else didn't suspect it. He saw Mrs Witwicky flicker her eyes towards her son, a smile playing on her lips. Well at least one person could see it. He felt his spark twitch slightly. Sadness, Loneliness, he felt it, and he was almost envious of the two. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. Don't think about it, it won't hurt. He mentally snorted. How many times has he done that, not dealing with the most important things?

The thing was Ironhide never talked to anyone about that time he was captured by the Deceptions and Tortured for information. It hurt a lot, he just couldn't talk about it, and the humiliation was astounding. So he buried it, forgetting about it. Sometimes it would come back and he just sits by himself alone in his room, blaming himself. At this moment, he was in a stage what many call Denial. But Denial was okay with him, because if he think it didn't happen to him, then it didn't happen, end of story, but he knew deep inside his memory drive, it was there resting to be sorted through and solved. Everyone else thought he got over it, he mentally snorted. There were just some things the others were niave about.

_Just forget about it, it's in the past, leave it where it should be_. He said to himself.

As they came closer to Jericho Witwicky's room, officer's stood on booth side of his door. He had an isolated room from the rest of the hospital. The government man nodded to the officers and one of them reached over and opened the door. Inside there was a lone bed, the curtains were drawn open letting the sunlight in. A man and two nurses stood over a prone figure lying in a twin sized hospital bed. The doctor was middle aged with dirty blonde hair and teal eyes. He held a clip board in one hand and a ballpoint pen in the other. He turned when he heard the door open. A small pitying smile played hopscotch on his face.

"You must be the Witwicky's" he said walking towards them. The Witwicky's nodded. "I'm Doctor Williams, I'll be your son's doctor" he said shaking Ron and Judy's hands.

"I bet you want to see your son" he watched as they nodded. A grim expression took over "I must warn you it's not going to be a pretty site." he said. Everyone nodded. He led them over to the bed.

There lying amongst the white hospital sheets was Jericho, he looked worse for wear. His eyebrows creased and his mouth thinned, his eyes flickered behind closed lids.

Judy gasped a hand coming up to cover her mouth, She turned into Ron as she felt tears prickle her eyes, Ron hugged his wife to him, his eyes roamed over the battered form of his Son his eyes misted, he looked away, emotional pain evident in his eyes. Sam's eyes were wide and unmoving; he couldn't look away from his brother's form. He had never seen him look this vulnerable, ever! Sam could feel Bee wrap his arms around him from behind he lent into the firm chest, warmth swam across his back, he drew the comfort from Bee, and he could feel tears gather in his eyes. Bee looked at the slumbering man, pity entering his gaze. Lennox couldn't believe what he was seeing, his friend a once strong willed, large hearted man, could look so vulnerable. So hopeless amongst those pure white sheets. His fist clenched at his side, if he ever found the bastards who did this, they'd pay.

Ironhide looked at the human, pity in his eyes. He looked vulnerable, breakable. Pain was etched on every part of his being, he could understand that pain. He sympathized with the human, he walked a little closer. The Doctor turned sympathetic eyes on the grieving parents, it wasn't something he enjoyed doing, and what else he didn't enjoy doing was telling said grieving parents about there sons injuries. He sighed, ruffling his hair.

He pulled them over to the side, the others (Lennox, Bee, Sam) followed. Ironhide stood in the same place just staring; the nurses had finished and moved to stand outside the room. Ironhide watched as Jericho whimpered in his sleep. He watched as a small tear fell from the closed eyes and slid down his cheek like a caress. Ironhide walked a little closer his hand reaching out in silent comfort landing on the young mans hand. He watched as he calm a little the crease around his eyebrows decreased slightly along with his face.

A soft cry came from the back of the room, Ironhide turned around and walked towards the others, he missed the slight whimper that came from the knocked out man.

"….He'll need a lot of surgery to reset everything. As for his back we'll be doing a thing called Skin Grafting, it's a procedure where we surgically remove the damaged skin, and transplant knew skin cells. It helps speed up recovery and time in the hospital, also it can improve the function and appearance of the area." he said. Ron and Judy nodded.

"Can you just sign these for me please" he said handing over his clip board and pen. It was medical forms that gave confirmation that the procedure and surgery can go on as planned. With a quick flourish Judy signed the page. She handed it back.

"Thank you" he placing the pen in his pocket. "I'm sorry that I can't give you more time with your son, but we need to prep him for surgery" he said with an apologetic look on his face. They nodded understanding. Judy and Ron walked over saying there good-byes giving there son a kiss on the forehead. Sam said good-bye as well did Lennox and Bee before following Judy and Ron out the door. Ironhide took one last look at the man, before saying his silent goodbye and leaving. His mind was in a whirlwind, thoughts and feelings of his time at the Decepticon base raced through his thoughts. He wanted to be alone for a while.

_TBC……………….._

_**A/N: **__See look, I had Ironhide in this chapter! Okay so he's OC, but he's a grieving bot, with lots and lots of turmoil, let him be OC. Hopefully near the end he'll be himself I dunno. And I now have a reason for Jericho and 'Hide to interact with each other, they'll help each other through this sad emotional time in there lives. I hope all who read this chapter has enjoyed it, her sorry if its short, but seriously I had trouble writing it. I squeezed this chapter out of my Writers block brain. Not bad, Eh? Please leave a review, I know you want to, and I want you too! See yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	9. Chapter 9:erFeelings?

**Chapter 9 **

Forty six hours was a long time for the Witwicky's, especially since there son who had gone MIA a year ago was in said surgery with multiple wounds that had to have killed anyone, it was a miracle that Jericho had even survived his ordeal.

Lennox leaned back against the hospital chair, he was worried about his friend. He had seen many men fall just from a few shoot outs and bombings, but Jericho suffered something different, not many people were captured and tortured they made sure of that with all the security measures. Would he survive this experience, and his men? Jericho cared for his team, more then other captains. Lennox had leaned from Jericho that caring for you team, getting to know them, becoming friends with them came in handy when in hostile situations, to be able to read there body language, read the silent words that passed through a single glance. He glanced at Jericho's parents. Judy and Ron Witwicky. Caring and strong. It showed where Jericho got his strength.

_Jericho would get through this, he had to. _Lennox wanted to believe it so much, but deep down there was a small pool of doubt, Jericho was strong, but was he strong enough for this?

"Captain?" came the slight quivering voice of Judy. He looked into the puffy red eyes of the woman, fear lay in there depths. Fear for a child. "Can…Can you tell us of what our son was like when he was serving?" he smiled.

"sure, it may not be much, but at least its something right?" he said casually as if this was nothing, as if this wasn't bothering.

"I met him in Qatar, he was apart of the First Encounter Assault Recon, so I've only seen him around a few times, but the first time I worked with him was four months before he disappeared, a small humanitarian team was ambushed, I was assigned to his team since one of their members was on maternity leave, I've never seen someone go through a situation like him. He was calm, cool and collected. It was like his presence demanded respect and they gave it to him, but the one thing he made clear was that he cared about what happened to every single man or woman on that team. He knew them inside and out, knew how they think, he knew how to calm them down, he knew how to give them strength, when in fact they looked like they were scared little boys being picked on by the big bully of the school yard. He gave them the plan and they followed it, he was a natural born leader. Everyone lived with few casualties, the humanitarian team had lost two, but he made sure that was all they lost and no more. He was a strong man, Mrs Witwicky, I'm proud I got to work with him." he said. Judy smiled, she was very proud of her son. They fell into a heavy silence, there thoughts on the injured soldier.

_--_

Bee and Sam had left the hospital. Sam didn't want to stay, hospitals gave him bad vibes, everyone eventually died when they stayed in a hospital, it was like a curse or something, and he didn't want to believe his brother may be the hospital curses next victim. So instead Bee and Sam were going to go to the Autobots base, where he would then wallow in the pain that he could feel swirling inside of him, he knew he should call his girlfriend and tell her what's up, he even missed there date which had been scheduled since last week end, because it was there three month anniversary today, but he just couldn't bring himself to dial the number on his cell phone, he kinda just wanted to be alone right now.

He's never seen his brother that week, not even when he came home one day after school with a busted lip and a black eye, because one of the many homophobic bullies beat the shit out of him. It was public knowledge that Jericho Witwicky was gay, he just wasn't flamboyant about it. He had to be the most masculine gay man Sam had ever known. His brother faced down harsh remarks and he came back stronger, he could see it in the way he held himself, the way his eyes showed his inner strength, they were a strong lavender, but he hated to think what they looked like now. He shivered.

"Sam?" came the gentle voice of his best friend, he looked towards him. Bee frowned. Sam looked drained, not physically but emotionally. "Are you alright?"

"Normally I'd say yes" he said "but seeing my brother like that, I'm gonna have to say no."

--

Ironhide sat outside the hospital, his hologram stared intently at the hospital doors. Seeing that vulnerability made him think of how vulnerable he had been 4000 years ago. And he hated that feeling, he wasn't weak. All the emotions he kept buried deep in his spark were just beneath he surface. He glared, he needed control, he craved it. And he needed to control this hopeless feeling that crept up onto him, he'd build his wall again and again, until it disappeared. When in actually it wouldn't, but he didn't deal with it all those years ago. And he wasn't going to deal with it now, not if he had anything to say about it.

_TBC……………_

**a/n: **_okay here's a chapter after so long, and its short. It just wasn't flowing, but I figured I had to put something up to show that I hadn't abandoned it. I just need ideas, I'll have to watch transformers again, I think that new Transformers movie could help me think of something! Cant wait till it comes into theatres. I'm warning you, I most likely won't update for awhile, so just warning you all! See yha._

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	10. Chapter 10: Amnesia

**Chapter 10**

What was that insistent beeping noise. I groaned as I tried to move my arm, but a sharp pain raced up and down my arm. God, what happened? More importantly where was I? I could hear the slight hum of machines and the foul smell of antiseptic, but it just wasn't cluing itself in. why was a I lost on thought, it was on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to fall off but it hung there persistently. It was dark and I felt scared, for what reason I didn't know. But it was a deep rooted fear, something I hadn't come across since I came out to my father that I was gay, but that was years ago. I wanted out of it, I wanted that warmth of light that would heat me from the inside. And it was lacking; I had a feeling I wasn't going to find it in a while, why? I didn't know. Instinct I guess, one of the most oldest imprinted code in our DNA.

"Mr Witwicky, can you hear me"

Who was that? It was getting lighter, the darkness fading. It was beginning to sting my eyes, but that voice was so persistent I wanted it to shut up. Couldn't they leave me alone, it maybe dark and I may be scared, but at least it didn't hurt as much. I groaned out a protestant reply.

"Go away" I whispered. There was a chuckle, it was a male voice the tenor becoming prominent. Whatever was happening I believe I was getting out of my current state. Because the pain was becoming so alive. It wasn't a excruciating pain, but a numbing pain, like I could feel it, but couldn't. Was it dulled by drugs?

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. My name is Dr Williams, you are currently at Mission City Hospital, can you tell me your name, age, what year it is?" he said. I opened my eyes a crack, I wanted to see the man who was making me conscious to the pain. Light flooded my eyes and I shut them firmly gritting my teeth. I tried again and teal eyes came into my vision.

"My name is Jericho Christopher Witwicky, I'm twenty-five, and it is the year two-thousand and seven." I said opening my eyes wider. So I was in the hospital? Why? The white wash walls and crisps white sheets, the heart monitor next to me where large give away, not once did I register that he had told me. To caught up in the happenings in my body to care about anything else. "Why am I here?" I questioned.

A surprised look passed over the doctors face.

"You don't remember what you've been through?" he said lifting an eyebrow in wonderment. I shook my head, but even that was a dull pain. I figured they had put me on morphine. "Can you tell me what you remember?" he said straightening, gripping his clipboard and writing something down in his messy doctor scribble. Well I presumed it was nothing but scribbles, most where. I nodded.

"I was in Qatar, me and my team where on a humanitarian mission, usually we don't do such types, but all other teams had been assigned. We where ambushed and that is the extent of my memory." I said. And it was all that I could remember. What happened after we where ambushed, what happened to my team? Where they okay?

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know the details of what happened." he said this. He didn't have the answer and I shouldn't have expected him too, he wasn't there. I sighed, I'm sure my commanding officer would be in soon. "Your parents are in the waiting room, they are quite distraught, I'm sure they will be glad to know you are awake" he said smiling. I nodded and turned to look out the window. I ignored his presence for the last five minutes, before I heard him leave. The heels of his shoes clicking against the manolium. Questions floated in my mind. What happened? Why did I feel uncomfortable when he was in here even if I didn't think about it, or express it externally. Something happened, something big and I wanted to know what.

----

Ron sat himself down beside his wife, nursing a cup of hot coffee in one hand. Before handing the second cup to his wife. She smiled lightly and sipped at the hot beverage. Captain Lennox sat across from them nursing his own drink, only nothing as strong as hospital coffee, he sipped at a bottle of water. It had been six hours since the doctors had told them that the surgery had been a success. They were so relieved. Already there son was on his way to recovery, well physically. Lennox was sure there would be some emotional and mental turmoil for the next few weeks. No one could come away unscratched from such an ordeal. Currently he was sleeping off the surgery in ICU, the doctors suspected him to not wake for awhile. He should possibly head home, but he was sure Ironhide had left or wanted to be alone, he seemed pretty shaken up at the elder son of the Witwicky line. And he wanted to see his friend one more time before he left. He should call his wife and check up on them, but he was unsure if he could use a cell in the hospital.

"Will you tell me if there is a change in his status? I'm going to go call my wife" said Lennox standing up and looking at Ron. Ron nodded his head before wrapping an arm around his wife. Lennox gave them a smile before heading towards the exit.

Ron watched at the young man as he left through the exit. Ron had wondered if he had possibly had a relationship with his son, but the confirmation that he had a wife was a somewhat relief. Sure he had excepted his son years ago, after the large argument, but that didn't mean he was comfortable about it. He suspected that about every boy his brought home where his 'partners'. But they never where, only friends. Had his son every dated? He pretended his son never liked men, he had wanted grandchildren, but that was almost a lost cause, sure there was still Sam, but Ron suspected. At least they could adopt. Sam may have a girlfriend, but it didn't take a genius to see that Sam was losing interest and that went both ways. They were falling apart and Ron hated to admit it, but Sam was falling into the holographic arms of a twenty foot yellow robot named Bumblebee. It was too weird, but he was beyond caring. If his son wanted to date a twenty-foot robot then let him, he almost lost one son all those years ago, he wasn't about to make the same mistake. Though that didn't mean he had to be comfortable about it.

"Mr Witwicky?" called Dr William, as he came to stand before the exhausted Witwicky's. Ron pulled away from his thoughts and stood up in front of the doctor. His eyes filled with that it was all good news and nothing bad. Dr William smiled at Ron and Judy. That had to be a good sign. "Your son is awake" he placed his hand up to stop Mrs Witwicky from speaking. "I know you are excited and wish to see your son, but can we speak briefly before I let you go up?" he said. Ron nodded and Judy fidgeted.

"It would seem that Jericho has a slight case of Amnesia, he remembers up to the point of when his team was ambushed but nothing beyond that, he believes that it is the year two-thousand and seven. It could be permanent and he may never regain his lost memories, and I'm sure that would be a gentle reprieve but, if they do reappear I want you to be ready for everything that is going to come. I can already see in the way he tensed at the sight of me that he might contract PDST, it isn't unheard of for soldiers to come back from war with PDST, but he also might fall into a depression. I suggest he be sent to a counsellor. He is currently feeling no pain, due to the morphine, but call the nurse if it begins to where off, the pain will be excruciating. I will leave it up to you and your friend here" Lennox had come back and stood silently behind the Witwicky's as the doctor explained. " to answer the questions he has, but I would advise that you don't disclose anything that could trigger recall. Amnesia patients find that certain words or smells, sometimes even sight trigger memories all to fast or too slow. Which can through him off balance and produce massive mood swings. Wouldn't want a frantic soldier on the loose." The three nodded.

Dr William smiled.

"Good, I'm sure you would like to see your son now. He has been moved to room 345 third floor, ICU wing." he said turning away from the Witwicky's riffling through his files. He had another patient to check up on. Ron, Judy and Lennox walked anxiously towards the room that held the eldest son. Judy stopped short and turned towards her husband.

"Ron, someone should call Sam" she said "He would want to know that his brother is awake" Judy knew that her son thought highly of his brother, he was like a hero to him. It had hurt Sam when they had gotten the message that Jericho had disappeared, more then it hurt them. Oh don't get them wrong, they missed him and mourned him but Sam took it harder. His brother was always there, always just a call away waiting and ready to listen, and then he wasn't. This had to have been a great relief on his shoulders.

"Okay, you two go and I'll go call him" said Ron smiling at he two. They nodded and Ron turned away, digging through his pockets for his cell, Judy and Lennox turned away and continued there trek through the white halls. And when the door with the number 345 ICU came into view they held there breath, wondering what picture they would encounter this time.

TBC……

_**A/N: Okay so here is an update after so long, how is it? Oh he has amnesia, this is only the beginning. Sorry if Ironhide wasn't in it, but seriously he cant be in every chapter! But he will make another appearance, soon! Please leave a review, See Yha! **_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	11. Chapter 11: Answers

**Chapter 11**

I sighed as the doctor left the room. Something wasn't right, it's the way he said things. I leaned back on the bed, my head pounding with a headache, it hurt too much to concentrate on anything he said. I focused on the small bit of light that passed through the crack in the curtains. It was strange how I couldn't remember what happened after the attack, I wonder how my team is. Where they okay?

The door opened and I turned to see if the Doctor returned but it wasn't, it was my mother and Lennox, I had only worked with him once and talked with him on occasion but we were friends. I wondered how his wife was doing.

"Mom" I said hoarsely. My mother had tears in her eyes; I hated it when she cried. It always made me feel like I did something wrong. I turned towards Lennox and offered him a nod. And he nodded back.

"Oh my baby boy, how are you feeling?" she said as she was immediately at my side gripping my hand gently in hers. I smiled; not at all embarrassed in front of Lennox, to my mother I would always be her baby boy. It made me smile. She had been calling me it forever.

"I'm fine mom" I said. "Where is dad and Sammy?"

"Ron is calling Sam" she seemed to hesitate for a moment as if she didn't know what to say. I wondered what it was that she had trouble with. "He's out with a friend." I grinned, friend eh? What kind of friend?

"Oh okay" I said gripping my mother's hand. I turned to Lennox determined to get answers, that Doctor Williams was very forthcoming. He just asked his questions and left.

"What happened? How did I get here? And how is my team?" I shot off. I didn't like the silence that followed. They fidgeted and avoided looking at me. What happened!

"What happened" I said. Lennox sighed and caught my gaze; I didn't like the pity in them. And I don't think I'm about to like what I'm about to hear.

"You went MIA, Jericho." he started. I went MIA. I stared at my lap.

"How long" I whispered. I needed to know.

"A year"

"And my team" silence followed after that. I looked up at him and he was staring at the far wall. My eyes narrowed at him. "And my team?" I said through gritted teeth.

"There is no sign of them, they have been presumed dead" I looked away. I had amnesia. But I doubted that, whatever happened, I think my mind his blocking it out. So yha, I guess I have amnesia. I turned away from them, and turned towards the window. They were dead, there was no such thing as presumed dead, they were dead, presumed gave the possibility that they were alive, but something told me they weren't and guilt raged at me. I was the one responsible for them, and I failed them. It's what I believed.

"Jericho, sweet heart" my mother said. I looked at her and I could feel my eyes burn.

"Could you leave for a bit please" I whispered, I needed to be by myself for a moment. She looked like she was about to protest. "Please" Lennox understood and laid a hand on her shoulder; she nodded and followed Lennox out of the room. When the door closed the tears fell.

* * *

"You missed our date!" cried Mikaela. Sam stood before her running a hand through his hair, behind him Bumblebee watched the site. Humans where such crazy creatures.

"I know okay! But they just found my brother!" he said.

"You have a brother! How come you never told me" she said, her angered replaced by confusion.

"Because I thought he was dead, okay" Sam said. "He's in the military; about a year ago he disappeared along with his team."

"Oh" said Mikaela, she felt kind of bad for yelling at him. Silence resumed between the couple. Before Sam's phone went off, Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. His parents hadn't contacted him in forty-eight hours, and it was a little understandable they were concerned about the oldest at the moment and he couldn't blame them.

"Dad?" he said, his face changed in a matter of a second at what his dad said. He hung up the phone.

"He's awake and the surgery went well" he whispered.

"Can we talk another time, family business and everything" he said, starting to walk towards Bumblebee, Bee having heard the waves the phone got off immediately started the engine, a soldier had just awaken. Before Mikaela could even speak, the two were speeding off towards the hospital. Mikaela huffed; Sam didn't even offer to take her along, to even introduce his brother to her. Mikaela sighed and turned to go back into her house, it looked like it was time to make drastic measures.

TBC....

_**A/n: **__alright another chapter! Yay! Please leave a review and hope ya'll enjoyed it! See yha_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
